He's Gone
by iHugzYu
Summary: Based on the song She's Gone by G-Dragon feat. Kush. Beyond Killed L. Why? Find out in this fanfiction.  Reuploaded to fix mistakes. Read&Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or its characters, but I do own this fan fiction.

Hello there, people. This is different than what I usually write, and it's going to be a short story. I hope you all enjoy it, and would be kindly enough to review. :)

~This fan fiction is based on the Korean song, She's Gone by: G-Dragon feat. Kush.~

The place where they are is based on the scene in She's Gone, where G-dragon is chasing the girl. I don't know how to describe it. :( So for you to find out, you'll have to watch it if you haven't already, sorry!

* * *

><p>Beyond Birthday sat on the floor where laid the dead corpse of his beloved L. He rested his back against the wall, gripping tight onto the alcohol bottle, before swinging it forward to his mouth, drinking another mouth full of the bitter tasting liquid. He looked at his bottle, "I wonder why it tastes so sweet today." He chuckled, before taking another swing. He looked at L, and looked at the red liquid that had quickly drained out his body, making his skin pale. Beyond leaned forward, and closed L's eyes. He smirked at the sight, "So this is what you look like when you're asleep." He wiped the blood that dripped from L's mouth onto his finger, and licked it off quickly. He smiled at the sweet taste, tasting all the sugar the man in front of him had eaten his entire life. He removed the knife, cleaning it off, before folding it, and putting it in his pocket. He leaned his head back on the wall, before taking another swing of his alcoholic drink. Still being quite sober, Beyond eyed at the dead corpse again. He leaned over it, and slowly made his hand caress L's cold cheek. He smiled, "Oh Lawli, you're still with me, right?" He said, as if he was in denial of L's death. To be honest, Beyond was lonely. He wanted a friend, and he wanted L to be that friend. He wanted L to reach out to him, and embrace him. He wanted to feel L's warmth, and smile in victory, as if he had won L's heart, when in default, L had despised the copycat.<p>

Even though L was dead, he could still hear his voice. He rested his head on the wall, again, before drifting into a day dream of his own.

He imagined L's smirk as they laid onto his bed, as he pinned him down. He could feel the pressure on his wrists, and bit his lower lip, trying to imagine more.

_L kissed Beyond's neck, slowly and teasingly. He nipped as he went lower, hearing Beyond's small groans of need. L leaned to his ear, and whispered as seductively as he could, "Be patient, Beyond~" _

Hearing that voice, that Beyond Birthday had craved to hear all his life, made him take another swing, groaning slightly. He bit his lip, impatient. He wanted to skip to the steamy scenes, but his mind was being so slow on him today. His heart craved more and more for that deep calm voice to speak to him.

He chuckled to himself, "I'm thinking I feel pity for myself." He glanced down at L again, and flicked his cheek with his index finger. "I'm also very stubborn." He whispered. He let his foot kick the corpse, letting it turn over. "I'm so attached to you, L. If only if you accepted me, we could've lived a happy life together, and you wouldn't have to pass away like this."

He chuckled to himself once again. He looked down the hallway of the maze that B had to follow the footsteps in the ground, just to find his beloved L, and end his life there. He imagined the ghostly figure of L standing there, giving him a weird expression. He sat up, and tilted his head to the side, and spoke, "Oh you didn't know I'm crazy did you? I just told you," He took another swing, groaning once more, feeling himself get drunk. "I'm stubborn." He chuckled, and looked in the direction of the apparition of L. "It's even more sad, to believe that my only sin is loving you."

He looked down at the corpse, and looked back up at the L that started to fade, he shook his head. "All those small smiles I've seen on your face…" he murmured, kicking the corpse once more. "I tore them out my mind."

He growled once more, getting angry by looking at the corpse once more. "I grinded all that love in my heart and you showed me no sympathy." He grabbed the bottle, and was about to take a swing, but he became angered, seeing the apparition again, he threw the bottle in its direction, making it hit the wall, exploding in tiny pieces.

He chuckled again, whipping some of the liquid that hit his face, "I even remember staying by your side, supporting you. Everyone thought I was stupid. I even thought I looked like the fool. Huh," He felt like banging his head against the wall. "Everyone made fun of you, and I was about to cut off, and curse at them, because you were beautiful the way you are. And you pull me away. Ha! I'm laughing at this, at how dumb I was to fall for you!" He put his foot on L's back and pushed it over. "I did everything you asked me to do, and what did you tell me? Oh yeah, that's right." He cackled before speaking again, "You said I was no fun! Even though I was the one who did everything for you! The only one!" B stood up, he got dizzy, and fell back down, kicking the corpse once more.

"Those words you just spat at me," He glared at the body. He shook his head, "I'm so pitiful, and I'm so stubborn." He threw dirt at the dead body, "I'm serious though, even if you're dead or alive, I am attached to you."

He looked at the body again, "I was like a resting spot for you. You used me. You only stayed for a short while. Out of all the people that passed by you every day, I was the one you chose to kill time with." Beyond got mad again. He turned L's body on his back, since he was lying on his side. He sighed, "That beautiful face of yours, L, can trick people to do many things without thinking."

He imagined L waking up from the dead, his eyes slowly opening. _Beyond, I'm so sorry…_ He could hear L plead for forgiveness in his mind. Beyond had a surprised, and anger look on his face. "Sorry! Ha! If someone was walking by, that person would probably laugh." He shook his head. "I tried to pretend that you didn't even exist, thinking you would've cried for me, and plead to come back. But instead you followed that brunette around, when clearly he didn't even want you, for you. He wanted you for your body."

He let out a laugh before remembering how he tricked L into coming to where they happened to be, currently.

_Beyond picked up his cell phone, frustrated. He couldn't get L off his mind. "If I can't have him, then no one can…" He murmured, as he dialled the numbers, he brought the phone to his ear as he heard it ring. It rang once… twice… three times before he finally heard the calm voice of L. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Hey, L. What's up?" Beyond's voice quickly changed from frustrated, to calm, and bored. "Nothing. I'm just here; enjoying this piece of cake mother bought me." Beyond could hear him chewing over the phone, even though the sound annoyed him, he decided to live with it. It was the last time he would hear that chewing again. B let out a breath, "Hey L, I'm sorry that I yelled at you a few days ago for no reason. How about we meet up? I feel really guilty, and I would like to make it up to you."_

_L smirked on the other end, "Really now?"_

"_Yeah, I mean, c'mon. We're humans right? We deserve second chances! Besides, it's been days since I've seen you, and I can't remember what you look like anymore, since I haven't seen you." He lied. "I can't continue with this uncomfortable feeling that you hate me, or whatever." He sighed._

_L chuckled, and ate his last piece of cake, "Alright, well, where do you want to meet up?" He asked._

"_Let's go where there aren't any people."_

"_Why?"_

"_I want to be alone with you. I don't want anyone to ruin our conversations." Beyond smirked, 'honestly, I cannot believe he's falling for this trash.' He thought. He waited a while, hearing silence on the other end. _

"_L?" He checked to make sure he didn't hang up. _

"_Yes, I am still here. Well, alright. I accept. Where do you want to meet?" He asked. After Beyond gave him the directions, he agreed and hung up. Beyond shook his head, "L Lawliet, you don't know what you're in for." He said, before grabbing his pocket knife that was on his dresser, and putting on a hoodie over his shirt, adding a pocket alcohol bottle._

_When he walked over to the area, he smirked as he saw L already there. He grabbed his hand, and led him to a room that only he, himself, knew about. He looked back at L, and smiled, and L smirked. Beyond squeezed his hand tight, feeling it for the last time. He threw L in the room and locked the door quickly. _

"_Beyond? What the hell? Let me out of here!" L exclaimed, trying to open it._

_Beyond said these words before continuing with his plan, "Oh my sweet Lawliet, do not fret. For the things you encounter will be your last, for you cannot undo what you have done in the past. I wish I could see your face one last time, before you go, but I must say, I have loved you so. Even if you bossed me around, making me look like a foolish clown, I still had hope in my heart, but now we must part. For you will no longer be breathing," He flicked his pocket knife blade up, and made it slowly scratch the door. L shivered on the other side of the door, scared for his life. He bit his lip tightly, wanting this to be a dream. Tears poured down his cheeks. "B-Beyond! I-I'm sorry! You don't have to do this! We can talk! I-I won't boss you around anymore! I didn't see how great you were to me! I didn't mean to treat you like that! I'm sorry!" L pleaded to stay alive, but Beyond wasn't stupid. He wanted to make the plan even more fun by having sympathy for L, when he had none what so ever._

"_Really? Oh, I'm so glad! If I give you this key, will you promise to love me?" Beyond faked, sounded excited. "Yes! But, how did you lock it from the outside, if it can be unlocked from the inside?" L sounded confused. "It can be locked and unlocked from both sides; you just have to have the right key." _

"_Oh, well give me the key, Beyond, and we can work this out!" L lied, he knew if B had given him the key, he would make a run for it, and Beyond knew that as well, but Beyond was already thinking ahead of him. _

_He slid the key under the door, and L unlocked it, opening it, and dashing quickly to the right, the opposite direction they had entered. Beyond slowly followed behind, grinning. "You have nowhere to go, L. I knew you would go this way, but this way is a maze, and you probably won't be able to find your way out." He mumbled. Beyond had his pocket knife in his hand, ready for what he was about to do. He looked at the floor, seeing L's foot prints from his dirty old sneakers. Honestly, Beyond thought it was going to be harder to find him, but by the time he got outside, he saw L's foot prints imprinted in the grounded. He smirked to himself, following them. _

_L ran, and ran. He ran for his life. He was scared. The adrenaline in his body increased more and more, every second. He didn't know what to do, turn left or turn right. He didn't know it was going to be a maze! "Oh dear God, help me!" He whimpered as his shoulder hit the wall, ripping off part of his shirt. He tried to pull it off, but he could hear Beyond getting closer. He tried to run as fast as he could, tears falling off his cheeks. He nearly tripped over a rock, he felt like he was about to pass out. He bumped into so many things, turning this way and that way. Oh, God did he wish this was just a nightmare! He didn't want his life to end here, who did? More tears fell, and so did the sweat. Out of all the people in the world, why did he have to be the victim in something so sinister? This cruel boy that chased him so slowly, with that smirk on his face… he is the causing! L couldn't stop to think, he had to continue._

_Beyond smirked, as he saw piece of L's shirt attached to a vine, which was on the wall. He let the blade of his knife grind against the wall as he began to pick up his pace, chuckling at the annoying pitch of the high scrapping noise. He saw L turn right, but decided to turn right instead, knowing they'd meet up by now. 'Oh my, I cannot wait to see his face.' Beyond smirked._

_L paused for a moment, and looked behind him, he didn't see anyone, and didn't hear anything. He thought that Beyond stopped following. He peeked his head out another corner, looking if Beyond was in that direction. No one was there. He sighed in relief, about to take a step, but before he could, a cold hand covered his mouth, and pulled him back. L knew it was the end for him, he sobbed. He couldn't breathe either, for the hand was over his nose, and mouth. He struggled, struggled for his life, trying to pull the hand off his mouth. He felt a sharp pain in his side, making a loud groan. Beyond had stabbed him. He let go of his mouth, and pushed him towards the wall. _

"_If I can't have you L, then no one can." Beyond whispered, before stabbing L once more in the chest. L screamed in pained, gasping for air, trying to take his last breath. Beyond kissed him before L's eyes slowly started to close. Beyond smirked, as some of L's blood came onto his hand. L fell out of his grip, and onto the floor, blood falling from his chest, and his waist, making his clean white shirt, scarlet._

_Beyond fell to the ground, and stared at his hands. He put his face in his hands, feeling tears fall from his face, as he began to laugh. _

"_I can't believe I actually did it…"_

Beyond stood up, at the end of his remembrance. He kicked dirt onto L's dead corpse. "Sleep tight, my love. I will see you again one day." He cackled before walking off, bumping into walls, and such. Even though Beyond had been some-what drunk, he still found his way out of the maze, and walked home, with his hands in his hoodie jacket pockets.

A few days later, when Beyond had gone to Dunkin' Doughnuts for a jelly filled doughnut, he heard a couple of girls talking.

A red head said, "There's a weird rumour that some brunette kid has been looking for his friend all night last night."

Beyond tilted his head to the side, wanting to hear the conversation.

A blonde spoke up, "There's this even weirder rumour that the person he was looking for, vanished with a scream at night a few days ago, too…"

Beyond smirked, "That's a very interesting rumour, girls." He spoke as he made his way towards the table the girls sat. The girls looked up at him, and stared into his crimson eyes. "So, are any of you interested in a nice looking guy like me?" He smirked even wider, and sat down with the girls as they smiled. _Some people are so dumb these days…_

* * *

><p>Yep, so that was it!<p>

Some things were added from my mind, obviously. To get the song, and the theme of this song, please watch/listen/read the lyrics to She's Gone- G-Dragon feat. Kush! It's a good song. I really appreciate reviews, so please write some!

I finally finished! Took me more than two hours to type because I had to think so much -_-! Well, I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Read, Review, and (hopefully) share!

Thanks!

(G-Dragon is sexy.)

-Kwonny/Alex/Jelly.


End file.
